1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable charging equipment, more particularly to a portable charging equipment which is to be carried conveniently by users, and whereby battery powered electronic product can be recharged with electricity directly to full power level in case of power emptied condition, so as to avoid inconvenience caused by unavailability of mains electricity for charging during the taking-out of the electronic product.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Accompanying with the change of modern science and technology with each passing day, apparatuses offering greater convenience to the people have been emerging in an endless stream. Power sources available from surroundings can be utilized for driving common electronic products so as to reach anticipated effects easily. In view of the convenience contributed to human being, those electronic products have become not only popular but also almost indispensable items in our daily life. In order that the electronic products can be carried along with users for outside usage, rechargeable batteries are ordinarily provided on electronic products to offer economic and convenient benefits.
The above rechargeable battery can reach anticipated effect of recharge, however it is found in practical implementation that in some cases users fail to find socket of mains electricity for recharge purpose after the power of rechargeable battery is consumed. This may result in failure of reuse of battery powered electronic product. Therefore, there are still spaces for improvement in its total implementation.
In view of the above reasons, the inventor of the present invention provides a portable charging equipment according to the improvement conducted on disadvantages of the existing structure based on his abundant experience of R&D and manufacturing in relevant field so as to attain better value in practical application.